NO Piano
by peaceshoescats
Summary: A one shot extended Klaine kiss scene from Original Song.


**Disclaimer: We don't own Glee...plans are in motion though**

Kurt sat alone in an empty Dalton classroom, painstakingly gluing tiny crystals in an ornate pattern onto Pavarotti's casket. Though he was still devastated over the loss of his feathered friend, his mind wandered. _Blaine's hair looked exceptionally cute today. I wonder if he switched hair products?_

Kurt's mind continued wrapping itself around thoughts of Blaine as he worked. Yes, Blaine got all the solos and Kurt was jealous, but that didn't change the fact that Kurt was in love with Blaine. Head over heels in love. He was on Kurt's mind nearly every minute of every day, but Kurt remembered their discussion at the Lima Bean, so he never made a move. Not because he didn't want to, _desperately_, but out of respect for Blaine. Also, because Kurt was a little shy and insecure. He'd never had a boyfriend before, or even kissed anyone (voluntarily).

Oh, but to kiss Blaine! Kurt fantasized about what his lips must taste like. He had heard from Brittany that boys' lips tasted like dip or burgers (or her armpits…eew), but he imagined Blaine's lips were different. Sweeter. Soft and delicate. Kurt's mind leapt to their duet of Baby, Its Cold Outside. Oh, he was so _close_ to Blaine! He could have leaned in and kissed him right in the middle of the song! He wanted to so badly, but he never could work up the nerve.

Kurt's fingers were busily gluing crystals while his mind was hungrily tracing Blaine's face, when suddenly he heard footsteps. He didn't pay it much attention until he heard a familiar voice, and looked up to see the boy he wanted to kiss so badly.

"What's that?" said Blaine, smiling and walking over to where Kurt was seated.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." Kurt sighed, suddenly jolted back into reality.

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and I think we should practice."

"Do tell." Kurt was intrigued.

"Candles, by Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed" smiled Kurt, "you're usually so top 40."

"Well I just wanted something a little more…emotional." Blaine confessed as he sat beside Kurt.

Kurt was confused. He hesitated for a second, wondering if he should ask. He always wanted to be honest with Blaine, so he decided to just go for it.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes. He paused for just a moment, thinking of exactly what he wanted to say. He had always felt that he was no good at romance, and he didn't want to screw things up. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began:

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever.'"

He inched closer to Kurt, and reached for his hand. What Blaine had to say was important, and he wanted Kurt to understand exactly how he felt.

Kurt felt a euphoric rush pass through his body at Blaine's gentle touch. He held his breath, desperately wanting to hear those words. His heart raced and his face was flush. Suddenly that Dalton uniform was extremely hot. He waited for Blaine to continue.

"Watching you do Blackbird this week…that was the moment for me, about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's golden eyes. He saw the emotion welling up inside. Kurt himself was battling a plethora of emotions. This was, by far, the happiest moment of his life. He wanted to smile and cry and squeal like a girl all at once. His thoughts were racing so rapidly that he didn't realize what was about to happen.

Blaine gazed into Kurt's baby blue eyes. He felt like kicking himself for not realizing these feelings sooner. He had wasted what seemed like so much time already, he wasn't about to let another moment go by without giving himself fully over to his desire. And right now, he _wanted_ Kurt.

Blaine leaned in and put his hand on Kurt's face. When their lips met, they both felt an explosion of electricity course like lightning throughout their bodies. The kiss was so unexpected and full of passion. Kurt felt Blaine running through every inch of his body, like they were welded together for those ten seconds. Kurt felt Blaine begin to pull away, but he wanted more. He took charge of the kiss, grabbing Blaine's face and leaning in for more before he'd even realized it, working his lips around Blaine's with a fiery force that took them both by surprise.

Both boys were a little shocked at what had just happened. Kurt's hand slammed down onto the table. Blaine sat back down and put his face in his hand, unsure of how Kurt was going to react, and a feeling a little shy about actually having taken that step.

"We should…we should practice." sighed Blaine. He wanted to kiss Kurt again, but he didn't know if that's what Kurt wanted.

Oh, but did Kurt ever _want it_. He was right about Blaine's lips-they were perfect, soft, gentle, and they tasted like cherry Chapstick. Kurt felt more confident in himself than he ever had, and at that moment he wanted to let Blaine know.

"I thought we were." Kurt said coyly through a deep exhale, hoping that Blaine would understand his not-so-subtle message.

And he did.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Kurt's mouth, and he went in and took it. He was a bit rougher this time, but Kurt didn't mind.

Before they knew it, Blaine was sitting in Kurt's lap, one arm around Kurt's waist and the other around his neck. Kurt was poised similarly, moving his hands over Blaine's body. As they kissed, Kurt felt that "in his pants" feeling that often occurred whenever he thought of Blaine. He pulled away, embarrassed and hoping that Blaine couldn't tell.

"What? Did I hurt you?" worried Blaine.

"Huh? No! Nothing like that." Kurt said sheepishly.

"Then…" Blaine started, confused at first, but then he felt the reason for Kurt's sudden bashfulness.

"Oh." he said. "Kurt, don't worry about that…it's…well, it's really hot."

Kurt turned bright red at Blaine's comment. He had been avoiding Blaine's eyes, but couldn't keep himself from looking at those magical golden pools for long. Blaine had a sexy smirk on his face, and Kurt's pants-feelings only increased. Blaine then took Kurt's hand and slowly moved it to his knee, over his thigh, and then between his legs.

"See? I'm hard, too. You really turn me on, Kurt." Blaine whispered breathily in Kurt's ear.

Kurt was overwhelmed. He wanted Blaine so desperately, but he was nervous. He wasn't ready to go any further at this point. Yes, having his hands on Blaine in that way was something he had fantasized about, but he wasn't prepared for it to actually happen. Kurt pulled his hand away and looked down at the floor, mouth open but unable to speak. Blaine saw that he was uncomfortable so he got up and went back to his chair, pulling it closer to Kurt. Blaine felt guilty for what had happened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Blaine apologized, taking Kurt's hands in his and bringing them up to his lips for a gentle kiss. "I promise that I won't pressure you into anything that you're not ready for."

Kurt was entranced by Blaine's sparkling eyes. Of course he wasn't angry, he just wasn't ready to go _that_ far with anyone.

"Oh, Blaine, don't worry about it. I just…I'm…well you know that I'm…inexperienced…in this area, and I just don't want to rush things, you know?"

"I understand completely. Tell you what, I'll let you dictate the pace. If you don't do it, I won't do it. And then when you're ready you can let me know." Blaine reassured Kurt.

"Thank you. And it's not like I don't _want_ to, of course. I mean, I don't want you to think it has anything to do with you because believe me, it's not like I haven't thought about you…" Kurt stopped himself short. He was embarrassed by what he had just said. He got so caught up in the moment that words just started spilling out. He didn't want Blaine to know about his fantasies…yet.

"I've thought about you, too." Blaine said.

_Did his voice just get sexier? Is he doing that on purpose?_ Kurt thought. _How can this guy be so gorgeous?_

"Um, do you want to practice Candles now? Or…what?" Blaine said modestly and looking away, hoping for the "or what" alternative.

Kurt wanted to keep making out, but he was torn. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands out of Blaine's nether regions for much longer. He hesitated, staring deep into Blaine's eyes. He then found himself slowly leaning in for another tender kiss. Blaine followed suit, leaning towards Kurt. Their lips met yet again, but more gently than before. Blaine, just testing the waters, carefully took the tip of his tongue and opened Kurt's lips slightly. Kurt was taken aback, but he couldn't keep his own tongue in his mouth. Their tongues caressed each other, and Kurt found himself licking off all of Blaine's cherry Chapstick. Kurt's hands made their way around Blaine's neck, caressing his highly-gelled hair. The tiny hairs on Blaine's neck stood up, and his entire body tingled at Kurt's touch. Their kisses became more intense and Blaine found his hands around Kurt's waist, beneath his blazer. Kurt's hand came down and grabbed Blaine's tie, pulling him closer. Blaine once again lifted himself from his seat to get closer to Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, Thad wanted to know what key…" Jeff stopped mid-sentence. He had some sheet music in his hand that he was looking at as he was walking into the room, so he didn't even notice that Blaine and Kurt were making out until he was well into the room.

Blaine and Kurt jumped. Blaine quickly stood up, and nobody quite knew what to say.

"Oh, God, guys I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…uh…here Kurt, just look over this sheet music and let Thad know what key you'll be singing in. Okay, thanks, I'll uh, I'll see you guys later." Jeff stumbled over the words. He couldn't help but smile as he left the room. After all, the rest of the Warblers had been rooting for Kurt and Blaine to get together. Jeff had some great news to report!

"Well…that was…interesting." said Blaine, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah." agreed Kurt, his heart still racing.

"Maybe that was a sign that we should actually get to practicing the song." Blaine laughed.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. They were both so happy right now, and there would be plenty of time to make out later. Right now, they had to focus on Regionals, although that would be easier said than done for both Blaine and Kurt.

"Should we go to the choir room?" Kurt asked, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, let's go." smiled Blaine, giving Kurt a subtle wink. He then held out his hand for Kurt to take.

Kurt hesitated, but only because he couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. Finally, he would get to walk down the hall holding hands with the person he liked. He took Blaine's hand, leaned in for one more quick kiss, and the boys walked together to the choir room, hand in hand, boyfriend and boyfriend.


End file.
